Circle and Rotation
by dreamerchaos
Summary: A MegatronxOptimus Prime Drabble.


Title: Circle and Rotation  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.

Rating: R. Slash.

Summary: Another from an old drabble set.

**Megatron and Optimus Prime – 2009 Universe**

"_Brother…"_

Optimus fails to twitch or respond to his silver brother. Limbs crusted with aged black soil and the ash of the humans charred by the Decepticon guns, the large Autobot hangs his head between his shoulders, hands curled between his knees as he sits upon the top of the hill. Bleak, glittering blue optics never waver from their constant, loyal observation of the crumbled ruins of the human city, the monoliths of tumbled buildings and miniature fires dot the dead city like bullion and ruby stars, the pearl of the glowing moon chilling the soil with its cold light.

The ivory twilight lighting the cold dead corpses of the centuries old monuments and cracked glass windows of the once beautiful capital.

Megatron strides up the hill to join his brother. In his hand, as he has done for the last orn upon endless orn, he clasps a cube of glowing energon.

"_Brother."_ The tyrant beseeches the silent mech. Megatron curls his long wicked claws against his brother's unresponsive face, gently brushing the back of his talons along a ridged cheek, "…Optimus."

Again, as time before, the Prime does not flinch nor does he lean forward to accept the offering from the large Decepticon as Megatron kneels before him, silver hands proffer the humming vessel of lavender energon.

"_Optimus," _Megatron beseeches, incessantly trying to coax the Prime to wrap his slack hands around the cube, "You must intake energon before you fall into stasis lock." Megatron narrowly manages to capture the precious cube when the vessel slips from between limp fingers. The large mech growls with annoyance as he slides and wrestles the marionette arms into a more suitable position.

The Prime's gaze fails to waver, staring firmly above Megatron's broad shoulder all the while his brother finally manages to curl his fingers around the cube of energon.

"Why won't you look at me?!" Megatron's voice rises into a howl, his thread of patience frayed beyond measure. He curls his hands around Optimus' wrists, grinds his fingers to the point where he knows that he is causing his brother an immense stab of pain. Ruby optics bore upwards, glaring up at the discounting face, "Why will you not shout and curse me, brother? Why will you not strike me or shove me away?"

The only sound that echoes the backhanded slap is the shriek of metal, a shiny glistening of mercury against ivory as the Prime tumbles off his seat and onto his side, the energon cube rolling to the wayside as Megatron leaps forward and follows his brother to the ground.

Megatron straddles his Prime, hands curled over Optimus', pressing the dark palms against the jagged edges of his face and mandible. "Rend me to pieces, Optimus. Make me bleed. Do something, _anything_ to give me proof of acknowledgement!" Megatron's talons curl and slice into his own dermal flesh as he drags the Prime's lax fingertips down his own face, the large tyrant pressed against his silent brother.

"……" Optimus' head lolls, broken and defeated against the curl of his shoulder, otherwise unmoved by his brother's pleas and threats, the Prime a frozen, empty testament of vast disappointment and betrayal after Megatron and his master the Fallen had claimed the Earth's sun.

When the Prime's Autobot brothers and sisters had waged a fruitless last battle before they succumbed and fell to their knees in defeat, the Prime remained silent and indifferent, a lone giant who responded to neither friend nor enemy. Even when Megatron had approached him, prepared to gloat and bask in his victory, the Prime did not waver. Much to his brother's confusion and horror, the tyrant realized the Prime's intentions.

"_Say something!" Megatron shoves him back, the motion forces the Prime to stumble and drop onto his posterior. The larger tyrant snarls at Starscream and Soundwave to stay back, the silver mech shoving his talons deep between the plates of the Prime's shoulders, "Look at me! Damn you, Prime. Why won't you acknowledge me?!"_

They both knew that this was the cruelest of acts for the Prime to deliver upon his brother.

Megatron's jaw trembles against his neck as the large tyrant curls upon his brother. Nestled into the warmth of the Prime, Megatron clings to him like they would when they were younglings, "Optimus…" Megatron weaves his hands behind the Prime's helm and gently tilts the mech's head back.

Lax lips coolly spread beneath the first chaste kiss. Megatron delves in for a second time, his touch far more harsh. Teeth hook and snag the Prime's lips, stirring beads of energon to pour from the torn metal flesh.


End file.
